


Follow You Home [PODFIC]

by QueSeraAwesome, Skyorin



Series: QueSeraAwesome's Domestic AU Podfics [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, other freelancers appear but have fewer lines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyorin/pseuds/Skyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the domestic!au fic 'Follow You Home' by QueSeraAwesome</p><p>The War is over. Aliens and humans are no longer killing each other. Everyone gets to go home.<br/>When the Project closes it's doors for good, former Agents Washington and Maine stand at the on the sidewalk together, one duffle bag apiece. It only makes sense to go together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Home [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576571) by [QueSeraAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome). 



Stream in dropbox [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/c6xjejah9n9akgf/Follow_You_Home.mp3?dl=0).

Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B4_SQc_NdyXNc2ttMnI2Smdaa1U).

Back up link to mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/exz18pghp4oz55r/Follow_You_Home_by_QueSeraAwesome_read_by_Skyorin.mp3).

Read the fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1576571/chapters/3347207).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic so please let me know if there are any issues I need to take care of or anything I could do better. 
> 
> The song used is 'Are We There Yet' by Ingrid Michaelson.


End file.
